1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for shaving food, in particular, it relates to an apparatus suitable for shaving ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for shaving relatively small cubes of ice, for example, ice cubes formed in a tray in a domestic-use refrigerator, is known. This conventional apparatus is constituted in such a manner that a cylinder member holding an ice cube rotates about an axis eccentric to the axis of the cylinder member and the cylinder member is inclined in such a manner that the ice cube is urged or pressed toward an opening formed at a lower portion of the cylinder member. Thus the ice cube held in the cylinder member is pressed against a cutter blade facing the opening, and is shaved.
The operation of the above shaving apparatus, however, is not very effective; in that the cylinder member can hold only a few cubes of ice, and the apparatus cannot produce sufficiently thin slivers of ice because the cylinder member cannot press the ice against the cutter with the necessary force.